


Bringing Out the Worst

by Unpolished Quartz (01101000)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gems In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01101000/pseuds/Unpolished%20Quartz
Summary: Unexpectedly in heat on Earth, Lapis Lazuli flies to a faraway shore to get away from the other gems.  But her intermission gets disrupted when she stumbles into thelastgem she wants to see.





	Bringing Out the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Heat?? Rut?? This fic is Eggs so I'm going with "heat".
> 
> Takes place between "Alone at Sea" and "Gem Hunt".

Lapis walked along the coast, frowning and nudging rocks out of her path.  She’d never worried about suddenly falling into heat on Homeworld, even with the technology available at that time.  But she’d been away from there for thousands of years, and the presence of other gems had her newly-reformed body reacting rather violently.

She figured some distance would be better for her.  She was far away from those Crystal Gems; they bothered her now even  _more_  than they had before, and she didn’t want to do anything she’d regret.

Lapis had never liked being in heat.  As its name suggested, it made her feel overwhelmingly, pointlessly hot.  Her lower abdomen was sensitive and swollen.  Her groin was constantly buzzing at her to bury herself in the next gem she saw, sending a painful throb through her entire body whenever her legs brushed too close together, or her skirt swept against it.  It might have been more bearable if she vanished her clothes, but even with no one around to see her, she wanted to keep a firm grip on her dignity.

At least this beach was... far away?  It was difficult to think straight.  Two more weeks of this were no time at all by her standards, but that definitely didn’t mean they would be any more comfortable.

It looked like someone was sitting on the sand a little ways up ahead of her.   _Great,_  more people to avoid.  It was night!  Didn’t humans all retreat to their homes by this hour?  Lapis didn’t want to go and find another place to wander around, yet.

She was intent on stomping past them, but as she drew closer, she saw them more and more clearly.  Lapis stopped in her tracks.

They were a large, heavily-built creature with long, thick hair.  Their muscular arms were marked with dark stripes, and they were staring silently out at the waves in front of them.

**_Jasper._ **

Lapis couldn’t speak.  Why?  Why was Jasper  _here_  of all places?  Had she been followed  _again?_   Why couldn’t she ever get away from her?  Jasper smelled like mud and copper, and Lapis got a headache from it in seconds.  She wanted to grab Jasper and throw her into the ocean again... or throw her into  _herself._

She took a step backwards, and Jasper immediately turned to face her.  Jasper stood, eyes wide, and the look on her face made Lapis want to punch her head clear off her shoulders.

“What are you doing here?” Jasper asked.

“What are  _you_  doing here?!” Lapis didn’t mean to scream, but she was already upset, and this was only making it worse.

Neither gem answered the other’s question.  Jasper tilted her head upwards, staring Lapis down haughtily.  “So, you’ve come back,” she said.  Lapis could’ve exploded right then.

“I have  _not,_ ” Lapis said, clenching her hands into fists.  “I already told you that I never wanted to be with you again! Why can’t you leave me alone?”

Jasper laughed, “Me, leave  _you_  alone?  _I’m_  the one in danger, here.”  Jasper cast a bitter smirk into the sea, and Lapis could feel her fingernails threatening to puncture the flesh of her palms.

 _“Go away,”_  Lapis said.  She was burning alive, in front of her.  Everything was so hot, she feared her gemstone might liquefy from the heat.  She needed to be alone.  She needed to be alone  _right now._

“Why?” Jasper scoffed, grinning as infuriatingly as ever, “You’re the one who came crawling back to me.”

_**“GO AWAY!”** _

Lapis’s voice tore from her throat with such violence that she didn’t recognize it as her own.  It was a hostile, feral screech that stunned the nearby Earth wildlife into a fearful silence, and wiped the smile off Jasper’s face.  The only sound left between them was that of the ocean’s waves crashing into the shore.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jasper asked, voice barely hiding her wariness.  Jasper’s tongue flicked out, tasting the air.  Her face scrunched up for a moment, only to turn cold as realization finally dawned on her.

Lapis snapped.

Pulling a massive wave out of the water, Lapis brought it down hard on Jasper, knocking her flat on her stomach.

 _“Oomph!”_  Jasper grunted from the attack as the wind was knocked out of her, and quickly attempted to right herself.  Lapis coiled the wave around Jasper’s ankles and lifted her into the air before slamming her back into the ground.  The water snaked up to Jasper’s midsection and around her arms, pinning them to her body and chaining her to the beach.

Jasper growled, pushing against the restraints, and Lapis  _hated_  it.  She hated the sight of Jasper, lying on her side, chained up.  She hated how Jasper struggled against the bonds, in the exact same way she’d done for months and months before.  She hated restraining Jasper, having her caught like a beast, under her control.  Jasper was completely at her mercy, and Lapis  _hated_  it.

Without another thought, Lapis drew forth another stream of water, turning it into a durable chain and shackling Jasper’s left ankle.  The chain was pulled back, forcing the foot skyward and spreading Jasper’s legs open wide.

Lapis stalked towards Jasper.  She absorbed the sight, skin tingling.  The buzzing feeling in her groin had pitched up even higher into a horrible, keening siren.  She was melting, being shaken apart by it.  Lapis couldn’t stand it any longer.

She dug into the thin fabric covering Jasper’s crotch with her nails, and tore it open.  The scarlet slit that opened between Jasper’s legs was exposed to the air for all of Earth to see, and Jasper bared her teeth in response.

Lapis stepped over the leg that was still on the ground, placing one foot on either side of it.  She hiked up her skirt, edging closer as her ovipositor everted.  It was dark blue, and already starting to drip.  Lapis kneeled over Jasper’s thigh and started to ease herself into the slit.  Jasper being so much bigger than she was, she knew she didn’t have to aim very carefully to get inside.

As soon as her tip had slipped past the red folds of Jasper’s entrance, Lapis cried out.  She knew from...  _‘experience’_  that Jasper’s body was more warm than cool, but it felt like icy relief to Lapis’s burning body, and a lightning bolt of ecstasy shocked from her member to her gemstone as she shoved herself all the way in.

Groaning shamelessly, Lapis thrust her hips quickly and carelessly, lost in the sensation.  The fluid leaking from her ovipositor was making the thrusts intoxicatingly smooth, and Lapis wrapped her arms around the leg stretched up in front of her for leverage.  She needed to go  _deeper._   The relief from being inside Jasper was amazing, but it still wasn’t enough for the heat.  Part of her was still wanting, desperate, screaming for release, and it demanded far more than simple friction.

Lapis thrust harder, frantic to be sated.  She held on tight to Jasper, trying to get herself in as far as she could.  If she could just wedge the triangular head of her ovipositor in deep enough, she  _might_  feel better; but Jasper was so tall, she wondered if it was even physically possible without having to try and shapeshift... No, it  _had_  to fit.  She knew Jasper’s body as well as her own, and knew that it simply  _had_  to.

With a distressed whimper, Lapis pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Jasper’s midsection, grinding their hips together.  She clung and thrust as hard as she could, putting more force behind each violent shove.  She was moving fast, haphazard, clawing runs in Jasper’s uniform as the pleasure urged her to go deeper, deeper,  _deeper._

There was a pressure, a soft, silky squeeze of flesh at the tip of Lapis’s member, and she gave one, final, desperate push.  Jasper’s walls closed in around her, holding her snug in place.  Lapis moaned at the feeling.  Yes, that was much,  _much_  better.  She was still clinging tightly, form curled tense around Jasper’s lower body-- arms around her leg, legs around her back and stomach.  
But that wasn’t the end of it.  Lapis felt something almost painful, like a huge fist being clenched in her pelvis, and stiffened.  The fist loosened, and clenched again, even tighter, making Lapis hiss through her teeth.  It squeezed harder, harder, and just as Lapis was about to cry out she finally felt it.  Something small and at least the size of a marble, an  _egg,_  was being pushed through the middle of her ovipositor.  It was a strange full feeling, and just as strange was feeling the unfamiliar muscles in the ovipositor squeezing the egg forward.  Lapis bit her lip when it hesitated near the tip, willing it to go further (historical texts said the first egg was always the hardest), and, mercifully, it moved.  The egg was released, and almost the same second it was she felt another one enter the base of her ovipositor.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing! Get off of me!” Jasper yelled.  Lapis had barely been paying attention to how well Jasper had been taking the experience, and looked up.  Jasper’s expression had gone from an impatient sort of disgust to rage and alarm, trying again to force the chains apart and flee.

“No,” Lapis said, her tone dark.  The second egg was laid, and a third quickly followed.  She was going to finish what she’d started, here.  A fourth was coming through, and the tension in her lower abdomen said there’d be more where that came from, so she decided not to bother trying to keep count of them.

Lapis settled into a rhythm, pushing the eggs into Jasper’s body.  One, then another.  She didn’t need to breathe, so Lapis was completely still save for the occasional clench or shiver as she laid them.  She wondered how many eggs Jasper could hold.  Lapis knew her body would react naturally to the type of gem she’d settled with, and she might have had to embed herself like this more than once if her partner were a peridot or a ruby.  But Jasper was a quartz,  _massive;_ she might even be able to hold  _all_  of them.

Lapis wasn’t sure how much time had gone, but she had to have laid at least a dozen, by now.  It was almost pleasant as they passed, the pressure becoming more focused, the uncomfortable tender feeling in her lower abdomen dwindling away.

The tension behind her ovipositor came to a peak, and Lapis gritted her teeth.  This was it, this was the last one.  The egg slid through her, and was safely deposited with the rest inside of Jasper.  Lapis moaned, relief fluttering through her form like a cloud of butterflies.  She went slack, lying peacefully on top of Jasper’s body once a final squirt from her ovipositor had sealed the eggs in place.

It was finally over.  She knew her heat would be satisfied by this.  What she had now was a calm, soft, sweet feeling, and, for a moment, it was nice.

For a moment.

Hard muscle shifted under Lapis, something brushed her shoulder.  The thick, steamy clouds cleared from her gemstone, and Lapis remembered with horror exactly where she was.  Her head snapped up to meet Jasper’s gaze.  If looks could shatter, then she’d have been smashed to dust in an instant.  The fury in Jasper’s face was hauntingly restrained, and even though her teeth were bared almost the same way she would often show, her golden eyes were burning hot as the core of the brightest star.

Lapis realized that, in her reverie, the chains holding Jasper had washed away.  Not breaking eye contact, Jasper started to turn over, and Lapis quickly pulled out and backed away, straightening her skirt with disgust.  Jasper stood up, towering over Lapis, mouth now pressed into a judgmental line.

Jasper took a silent step forward, and Lapis took a horrified two backwards.  She needed to chain Jasper up again, drag her down to the bottom of the sea where she’d never have to see her ever again, but she couldn’t concentrate on the water.  The only liquid Lapis could register with her wide eyes was the blue-tinted, transparent fluid slowly dripping from between Jasper’s legs.

“So it’s gonna be like that, huh,” Jasper said.  Lapis opened her mouth to respond, but couldn’t speak.

Jasper’s eyes narrowed, “I see how it is,” she said.  Her voice was bitter, and cut sharp as a diamond.  Lapis swallowed.  Jasper’s eyes flashed as she took a step towards her, and Lapis summoned her wings in terror and flew away.

 _ **“You’d better run!”**_  Jasper screamed.

Lapis didn’t look back.  She didn’t need to to know that Jasper was shaking her fists, face twisted with anger and pain.  She just kept flying.  She didn’t know where she was going, but she didn’t care.  She needed to get away from Jasper, and everyone else, too.

She was in the clouds, flying faster, higher.  Lapis tried to keep tears out of her eyes.  She hated her.  She hated Jasper so,  _so_  much.  She hated what Jasper did to her, the things she made her do,  _everything,_  but couldn’t bring herself to shatter her, and Lapis wished she didn’t know the reason why.

_Why couldn’t Jasper just stop tormenting her, already?_


End file.
